


Kung Saan Ka Mas Sasaya

by kaichocosoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/pseuds/kaichocosoo
Summary: Akala ni Kyungsoo simula na ng journey niya para sa kanyang happy ending pero bakit pakiramdam niya ending lang ang meron?





	1. Manhid

**Author's Note:**

> Yung plot na to matagal ko nang pinagmumuni-munihan pero hindi ko masimulan kasi majority nito angst eh weakshit ako LOL
> 
> pero ito na nga, nasimulan ko na bahala na HAHAHAHA

**Jongin Kim**

 

Mahal!

Ndi kta msusundo mamaya ah?

Nagpapasama si mk sa mall

Txt mo ako pag nkauwi ka na ha?

Love you!

  
  
  
  
  


Pagkabasa pa lang ni Kyungsoo ng pangalawang message ni Jongin, alam na niya ang dahilan kahit hindi niya binasa ng buo. Almost two months na din kasing ganito. Noong unang dalawang linggo, okay lang. Hinayaan lang niya ang boyfriend na makasama ang best friend nito na hindi niya nakita ng five years. Pero noong tumagal ng isang buwan, nagsimula na siyang magtampo. Pagpatak ng sixth week na halos hindi na niya makita ang nobyo, kinumpronta na niya si Jongin na nauwi lang sa unang LQ nila.

 

After three days, nagkaayos din naman sila dahil narealize ni Kyungsoo na hindi niya din kaya na hindi sila okay ng boyfriend. Nag-sorry siya dahil naisip niyang ang selfish niya na din, best friend ni Jongin yun mula mga bata pa sila at ano naman ang ilang linggo compared doon sa limang taon na hindi sila nagkita? Pero last week lang narealize niya na fourth monthsary na pala nila ni Jongin at halos kalahati ng panahon na yun, hindi naman kasama ni Kyungsoo ang boyfriend niya.

 

Nagkita naman sila para mag-celebrate. Kumain sila sa favorite na Japanese restaurant ni Kyungsoo at nag-window shopping sa mga tindahan ng mga stuffed toy. Lumipad na lahat ng tampo ni Kyungsoo pagkabigay ni Jongin sa kanya ng isang malaking penguin plushie, saktong laki lang para mayakap niya. Dahil nawili, hindi nila namalayan na late na at huminto na lang sila dahil masakit na ang mga paa ni Kyungsoo.

 

Nagyaya na siya umuwi at pumayag naman si Jongin. Mostly.

 

Naglalakad silang magka-holding hands at dahil nag-catch up na ang pagod kay Kyungsoo, hinayaan na lang niya ang boyfriend niya ang mag-lead sa kanila sa exit. Pero after ten minutes, wala pa din sila sa sakayan.

 

“Mahal, pagod na ako. Saan na ba tayo?”

 

Hinila siya ni Jongin palapit para mailipat ang kamay niya sa bewang ni Kyungsoo. “Saglit na lang mahal. Nagpapabili kasi si Moonkyu ng salted egg chips. Nandito lang yung kiosk nun diba?”

Pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo binuhusan siya ng malamig na tubig at namanhid ang buong katawan niya. Hindi niya namalayan na naihatid na siya ni Jongin sa bahay nila. Nakatulog na lang ito at pagkagising sa umaga at nakita ang sinend na selfie sa kanya ng boyfriend na nagjogging ito kasama ang best friend niya, hindi siya nagreact.

 

Hindi nawala sa pagtulog niya ang pagkamanhid ng katawan. Nadamay na din ata pati damdamin niya.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Uy, Kyungsoo, himala sasama sa gala?” asar ni Jongdae na kateam niya nang makita siyang nagaayos na din ng gamit kasabay nila. “Hindi ka ba susunduin ng boyfriend mo?”

 

Umiling si Kyungsoo, “Kasama niya best friend niya.”

 

“Ha? Eh parang parati na lang…? Aray, Baek!” ingit ni Chanyeol habang hinihimas ang nakurot na braso, nakanguso dahil sa sakit.

 

Umiwas ng tingin si Kyungsoo at kunwaring hinalughog ang bag niya para madistract at hindi maiyak. Sinamaan naman ng tingin ni Baekhyun si Jongdae at Chanyeol bago umakbay kay Kyungsoo. “Tara na, Soo! 7pm yung reservation ko dun sa bar, baka maforfeit!”

 

Halos kalahating oras din ang byahe ng magkakatrabaho papunta dun sa bar na inuulit-ulit ni Baekhyun sa kanila simula pa last week, pero dahil medyo busy sila, ngayon lang natuloy ang yayaan. Mukhang may banda na tutugtog kaya naman nagrequest si Baekhyun ng booth na medyo malayo sa stage para hindi makapagkwentuhan pa din sila.

 

Madami na ding mga customer, obserba ni Kyungsoo habang hawak ang cellphone niya. Iniisip niya kasing i-message man lang si Jongin para ipaalam kung nasaan siya. Baka kasi pumunta nanaman siya ng walang pasabi…

 

_ Ah _ , naalala niyang magkasama nga pala sila ni Moonkyu ngayon. Imposibleng dadaan pa yun sa kanila.

 

“Soo, ano gusto mo?” tanong ni Baekhyun na nakaupo sa tabi niya. Oo nga pala, sumama din siya sa mga kaibigan para makalimot, nakakapagod na din kasi ang paulit-ulit na pag-iisip niya kay Jongin. Dati masakit sa puso pero ngayon, migraine na lang ang napapala niya. Natatakot na din siya sa kung ano ang ibig sabihin nun kaya ayaw na din niyang isipin.

 

“Nachos na lang, Baek.”

 

“Drinks?”

 

Napaisip si Kyungsoo. Friday naman pero ayaw pa din naman niyang magpaka-wasted. “Smirnoff lang.”

 

Tumawag na sila ng waiter para maibigay na ang order nila habang si Kyungsoo involuntarily bumalik nanaman ang mga mata sa cellphone niyang minsan na lang din mag-notif sa kanya. Ayaw na nga niyang mag-isip pero naalala pa din niya a few months ago lang, halos minu-minuto ang pagvibrate ng kanyang telepono dahil hindi matahimik si Jongin na hindi siya kausap, lalo na kapag naka-break ito sa pagtuturo sa dance school kung saan naka-enrol ang pamangkin ni Kyungsoo, kung saan sila unang nagkita.

 

Pero ngayon, madami na ang apat na text message sa isang araw. Nakakapanibago sa simula pero nasasanay na si Kyungsoo. Parang bumabalik lang din ang dating routine niya bago pa makilala ang boyfriend niya.

 

Pagkadating ng mga order nila, sinolo na ni Kyungsoo yung nachos, lalo na nung makita niya na minamata na ito ni Jongdae.

 

“Soo, bakit? Ang damot naman!” reklamo ni Jongdae. At dahil hindi mapigilang matawa ni Kyungsoo sa kunot na mukha ng ka-officemate, napatawa na din siya na sinundan naman ng dalawa pang resident na maingay sa opisina nila. Buti na lang din at medyo tago ang booth nila dahil sa ingay ng tatlong kasama, malamang naistorbo na nila yung iba pang mga customer.

 

Hindi na nila namalayan na ang unang dalawang bucket ng Smirnoff na inorder, dalawang bote na lang ang natira at dahil ubos na din ang favorite na pulutan ni Kyungsoo, siya na ang naghanap ng waiter para umorder pa ulit. Hindi niya lang inaasahan na iba pala ang mahahanap niya.

 

Namataan niya doon sa may mga upuan sa paligid ng bartender ang isang pamilyar na mukha. Si Jongin na naka-puting maluwag na polo at shorts, nakataas ang mga paa sa upuan at may isang bote ng Smirnoff din na hawak sa nakaextend niyang kamay. Nakapatong ng bahagya ang ulo niya sa kanyang mga tuhod, smiling fondly sa kausap niya.

 

Yun nga lang hindi magawa ni Kyungsoo matuwa dahil hindi naman siya ang dahilan ng ngiting iyon. Buti na lang at merong waiter na nakapansin sa kanya na papalapit, nailihis na niya ang atensyon sa boyfriend niyang miss na miss na niya pero parang wala siyang karapatan. Umorder sila ulit ng dalawa pang bucket at dalawang additional order ng nachos para lahat makatikim. Habang nag-aantay, balik chismisan naman ang tatlo at kung kanina nakikinig pa si Kyungsoo tungkol doon sa mga nagkaroon ng special screening ng season ender ng GOT habang office hours, nakatuon na ang atensyon niya ngayon kay Jongin.

 

Ang sabi niya sa mall daw sila pupunta ng best friend niya pero bakit sila nasa bar? Wala naman na din siyang nareceive na message galing sa nobyo na anything about sa pagpunta nila sa bar. Hindi niya tuloy mapigilang isipin na alin pa kaya sa mga dating text ni Jongin ang hindi naman totoo? Ilan sa mga paalam niyang pupuntahan nila ni Moonkyu ang talagang pinuntahan nila.

 

Isa pa hindi naman umiinom tong si Jongin, sa pagkakaalam niya pero may dalawang bote na ng Smirnoff na wala ng laman ang nakalagay sa harapan niya.

 

Hindi niya napansin na ang tatlong kaibigan ay natahimik at nakatingin din sa tinitingnan niya. Nakakalabitan ang tatlo kung sino ang unang magtatanong dahil walang gustong magvolunteer. Takot silang masungitan ni Kyungsoo at baka isipin niyang chismoso lang sila at naghahanap lang ng bagong pagchichikahan.

 

Maya-maya pa, nakatingin si Jongin sa cellphone niya, mukhang may ka-video call. Akala ng tatlo si Kyungsoo ang kausap pero pagtingin nila, busy ito sa pagubos ng ikatlong bote niya. Pagtingin nila ulit sa direksyon ng boyfriend ng kaibigan, katabi na nito ang kaharap niya kanina lang, yung best friend niya na sinabi ni Kyungsoo na kasama niya.

 

Noong kinausap din ng best friend ni Jongin ang ka-video call niya, sumandal ito sa may-ari ng telepono. Doon na sila nakarinig ng ingay ng kung ano mang bumagsak sa mesa nila. Tumayo si Kyungsoo at lumakad paalis. Susundan pa dapat ni Jongdae pero pinigilan siya ni Baekhyun nang makita na papunta ito sa mesa nila Jongin.

 

Hindi na din alam ni Kyungsoo ang ginagawa niya. Dinala na lang siya ng sariling mga paa kung nasaan si Jongin na napakalaki ng bungisngis sa kausap sa telepono. Malamang si Wonsik yun, yung isa pang best friend ni Jongin na sa Dubai naman nagtatrabaho. Kung dati, palapit pa lang siya, alam na kaagad ni Jongin na nandyan siya, sasalubungin na siya ng ngiti, ngayon, kahit nasa tabi na siya, parang wala lang.

 

Mas lalong naging buo ang loob niya sa gagawin.

 

“Jongin,” tawag niya. Buti naman at kahit medyo maingay, at may kausap, narinig siya ng boyfriend.

 

“Soo!” bati niya sabay abot ng phone niya kay Moonkyu para yakapin si Kyungsoo. “Bakit andito ka? Ikaw lang ba mag-isa?”

 

Gusto man sana ienjoy ni Kyungsoo ang yakap ni Jongin pero hindi niya magawa dahil sa dami ng gumugulo sa kanya. “Pauwi na din ako. Free ka ba bukas? Pwede ba tayong mag-usap?”

 

Jongin leaned back, nakakunot ang noo. “Punta kaming Cebu bukas, di ba, Mahal? Nakalimutan mo ba?”

 

_ Oo nga pala _ , noong isang araw pa nagsabi itong si Jongin na mawawala siya ng 10 days. Dadating kasi si Wonsik na isa din sa mga best friend ni Jongin na galing Dubai. Doon sila maghahanda ng welcome party para sa kanya.

 

“Bawal ba talaga akong sumama?” alam naman ni Kyungsoo ang sagot sa tanong niya. Alam din niya na hindi niya magugustuhan ito pero naitanong na niya bago pa niya mapigilan ang sarili.

 

“Sorry, Mahal. Sabi kasi nila kami-kami muna, wala munang mga special someone.”

 

Pero hindi na makapaghihintay pa si Kyungsoo. Mababaliw na siya if this will go on any futher. Pagod na siya, gusto na niyang magpahinga. “Saglit lang to, Jongin. Anong oras ba kayo aalis? Daan ako sa inyo.”

 

Napaisip si Jongin. “Siguro mga 8? Alas dose kasi ang flight namin eh. Pagbalik ko na lang kaya, Mahal? Next next Tuesday? Nandito na ako nun.”

 

Hindi naman aabot ng 5 minutes ang magiging speech niya kaya humindi si Kyungsoo. “Punta ako ng 7:30 sa inyo bukas. Sige na uwi na ako, naistorbo ko pa kayo.”

 

Umasa si Kyungsoo, kahit hindi na dapat. Akala niya pipigilan siya ni Jongin at yayayain na sumama na lang sa kanila pero wala. Isang mabilis na kiss sa lips lang at nakaupo na ulit si Jongin. “Ingat ka, Mahal. Text mo ako pag nakauwi ka na ha?”

 

Tumalikod na lang si Kyungsoo, wala nang sinabi at lumabas sa exit. Nakita niya sila Baekhyun, Chanyeol at Jongdae na nag-aantay sa kanya sa labas. Gusto niya sanang ngumiti at maiyak ng sabay pero he let it be. Sabay na silang pumunta ng parking lot para kunin ang sasakyan ni Chanyeol.

 

Magkatabi sila ni Baekhyun sa loob at pagkaandar nila, bigla itong yumakap kay Kyungsoo. No words were exchanged hanggang maihatid siya sa kanila, nakapa-unusual especially sa tatlong maingay na kaibigan niya but he appreciates it so much, na hindi muna sila nagtanong pero pinaramdam nila na andyan lang sila.

 

It helped, lalo na noong hinahanda na niya ang mga dadalhin niya kinabukasan.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Maaga si Kyungsoo ng 10 minutes sa pinromise niya pero nag-door bell na din siya, mas maaga, mas okay. Nanay ni Jongin ang nagbukas ng pinto para sa kanya. “Kyungsoo, buti naman at napadalaw ka na ulit. Sabi ni Jongin madalas ka daw kasing busy sa work. Ang laki naman niyang dala mo. Halika, pasok ka.”

 

Pagkatapos magmano ay sumunod na din si Kyungsoo papasok ng bahay ng mga Kim. May kalakihan ito dahil sa dating 5 naninirahan dito pero sa ngayon, si Jongin at Mrs. Kim na lang ang umuuwi dito. Pinaupo naman siya kaagad ni Mrs. Kim sa hapag-kainan at nagsimulang ihain ang nilutong itlog at hotdog.

 

“Iho, kain ka lang ha? Puntahan ko lang si Jongin at Moonkyu para makakain na din sila.”

 

Inayos ni Kyungsoo ang may kalakihang paper bag na dala. At dahil ayaw naman niyang ma-offend ang nanay ni Jongin, kumuha na siya ng sinangag at isang hotdog bago pa makabalik si Mrs. Kim na umiiling-iling.

 

“Hay nako, yang boyfriend mo talaga, Kyungsoo. Iinom-inom eh alam namang dapat gumising ng maaga. Ayun, natulog pala ulit nung ginising ko na kanina. Pareho lang sila ni Moonkyu.”

 

Isang humahangos at basa pa ang buhok na Jongin ang tumabi kay Kyungsoo pagkatapos niyang maubos ang agahan. Niyakap siya nito at hinalikan sa labi. “Good morning, mahal.”

 

“Bilisan mo na at kumain na, Jongin! Anong oras na? Pag kayo naiwanan ng eroplano dahil naipit kayo sa traffic, bahala kayo.”

 

Kaya naman hinayaan muna ni Kyungsoo na kumain ang boyfriend niya. Hindi kasi ito makakaalis ng bahay hangga’t walang breakfast ang tyan. Si Moonkyu dumating na din at kumain. Sa mga Kim muna siya nakikituloy habang inaayos niya ang bahay ng pamilya niyang iniatas na ipagawa niya.

 

Halos five minutes lang, umalis na si Jongin para naman mag-toothbrush. May oras pa kaya naman nagexcuse na siya sa mesa pagkatapos itaboy bi Mrs. Kim para doon sa siya sa sala maghintay.

 

Nandoon na ang mga suitcase nila pero mas pinagtuunan ng pansin ni Kyungsoo ang dala niyang paperbag. Mukha namang kumpleto pa.

 

Hindi na siya mapakali dahil hindi din niya alam kung ano ang ieexpect na magiging resulta ng gagawin niya. All he knows is he needs to try something para sa relationship nila ni Jongin. It doesn’t even feel like a relationship anymore. Dapat nasa honeymoon phase pa lang sila pero ngayon pa lang sinubok na ang tatag niya.

 

It was supposed to be the two of them, bilang sila ang nasa relationship, pero kung siya lang mag-isa, hindi niya kakayanin.

 

Jongin came in and sat beside him. “Mahal, ano ba yung sasabihin mo at napasugod ka dito ng maaga?”

 

Hinawakan na ni Kyungsoo ang paper bag na nasa isang tabi niya. “Jongin, gusto ko kasi sana…”

 

“Uy, tol, tara na! Andyan lang pala yung grab share na nabook ko. 3 minutes lang yun dali!” hiyaw ni Moonkyu habang hinihila na ang suitcase palabas ng pintuan.

 

Tiningnan ni Kyungsoo ang boyfriend at hindi na ito nakatingin sa kanya, worrying his lip at nakatingin sa main door na nilabasan ni Moonkyu, halatang gusto na din niyang sumunod. Napangiti na lang si Kyungsoo ng mapait at binitiwan ang dalang paper bag.

 

“Sige na, sunod ka na doon. Ingat ka, Jongin.”

 

Mukhang nalimutan na din naman agad ng boyfriend niya ang pakay ni Kyungsoo dahil agad din itong tumayo ang nagpatak ng halik sa bunbunan niya. “I’ll miss you, Mahal. Ingat ka din, ha?”

 

Wala na siyang ginawa kundi tingnan ang likod ni Jongin habang palayo ito ng palayo. Hindi na niya alam kung gaano na siya katagal nakaupo sa sala ng mga Kim. Nawala na lang ang tulala niya pagtapik sa kanya ni Mrs. Kim. “Akala ko hinatid mo na sila, Kyungsoo. Pero pwedeng-pwede ka naman dito sa bahay. May gusto ka bang inumin?”

 

“Wala naman po, tita. May iiwan lang po ako kay Jongin na ilang gamit sana. Okay lang po ba pumasok ako sa kwarto niya?”

 

Tinapik siya sa ulo ng dalawang beses ng matanda pero maganda pading nanay ni Jongin. “Ikaw talaga. Syempre naman, pagpasensyahan mo na nga lang at mukhang iniwan niya nanamang makalat iyon.”

 

Pagkabalik ni Mrs. Kim sa may kusina, agad namang pumunta si Kyungsoo sa kwarto ni Jongin. Tama nga ang nanay niya at makalat nga. It took him a few minutes para man lang at least mailagay sa tamang lagayan yung mga nakakalat lang sa sahig ng kwarto. Isinalansan na din ni Kyungsoo yung mga libro na nakakalat lang sa desk. Doon din niya nakita ang isang pink na spiral notebook. Walang duda na kay Rahee iyon, lalo na nung pagbukas niya ay tumambad sa kanya ang mga scribbles at abstract na gawa ng pamangkin ni Jongin.

 

Hindi naman siguro magtatampo ang bata kung hihingi siya ng ilang pages di ba?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Excited na umuwi si Jongin. Madami siyang napamiling pasalubong, otap, dried mangoes, danggit at samu’t-saring mga keychain. Excited na siyang ipaluto sa mama niya ang danggit at ipakain sa mga pamangkin yung otap at dried mangoes. Pagkababa nila ni Moonkyu ng grab, tuloy pa din ang kwentuhan nila sa mga nangyari noong mahabang bakasyon nila. Bitin pa din dahil first time lang nilang makumpleto ulit after ng high school graduation nila.

 

“Ma! Andito na kami!” sigaw niya pagkapasok na pagkapasok ng bahay nila. Nagtaka naman siya dahil imbes na salubungin siya ng ina ng may malaking ngiti at isang mainit na yakap, nakatayo ito sa may bandang kusina nila, nakapamewang at… mukhang galit.

 

Dahil kaya iniwan niyang makalat ang kwarto niya bago sila umalis?

 

Mabilis ang pagbaba ng mood kaya naman nauna na si Moonkyu sa guest room nila kung saan siya nags-stay. “Good afternoon po, tita. Una na po ako sa taas.” Pagkatapos mag-bless, halos kumaripas na ang best friend niya paalis.

 

Napakamot tuloy siya ng ulo at iniwan ang mga gamit para lambingin ang nanay niya. Dahan-dahan siyang lumapit na nakanguso. Alam naman niyang hindi siya kagagalitan ng matagal. Bunso perks. “Ma, galit ka ba? Sorry na, nagmamadali kasi kami…”

 

Bago pa niya mayakap ang ina, may iniabot itong nakatuping ilang pahina ng papel sa kanya. “Alam ko na hindi ko dapat pinapakialaman ang gamit mo pero nakita ko to sa kwarto mo noong naglinis ako. Malaki ka na, nak at hindi na kita dapat pakialaman sa mga desisyon mo pero tingin ko kung dapat ka mang mag-sorry, hindi sa akin.”

 

Tinapik siya sa balikat ng kanyang ina bago ito nagtungo sa kwarto niya. Ang lakas ng kabog ng dibdib ni Jongin, parang lahat ng adrenaline niya naconcentrate lang sa puso niya. Pagbukas niya ng papel, alam niyang si Kyungsoo ang nagsulat noon. Halos kumawala ang puso niya, not the usual way kapag may kinalaman kay Kyungsoo. Hindi dahil sa kilig at saya ang pagtambol sa dibdib niya.

 

Dumiretso si Jongin sa kwarto niya. Pagkabukas ng pinto, unang tumambad sa kanya ang isang grey and white na penguin plushie. May paper bag ito sa tabi na agad niyang ibinuhos ang laman sa kama niya. Movie tickets, amusement park wristbands, table napkin mula sa mga pamilyar na restaurants, maliliit na bear plush keychains at kung anu-ano pang mga abubot na wala dapat sa kanya.

 

Si Kyungsoo kasi ang nag-iipon ng lahat ng little tokens sa mga date nila.

 

Kinuha niya ang cellphone at tiningnan ang message thread nila ng boyfriend niya. Huling message? Noong nakaraang Lunes pa, isang linggo na ang nakararaan.

 

Napaupo si Jongin nang pakiramdam niya pinagsakluban siya ng langit at lupa. Naalala na lang niya ang papel na kanina pa niyang hawak nang marinig niyang malukot ito sa kanyang kamao. Agad niyang inilatag ang ilang pirasong papel at pinlantsa ng kanyang mga palad, bulag-bulagan sa mga salitang nakasulat dito.

 

Bago pa niya mapunit, tinigilan na niya ang walang malay na mga papel at hinarap na ang mensahe nito.

 

_ Jongin, _

 

_ Madami akong gustong sabihin sayo. Diba sabi mo noon, kahit ano pa yan, pakikinggan mo ako? Hindi ko masabi itong mga nararamdaman ko dahil feeling ko ang selfish ko. Kaya lang hindi ko na alam kung ano ba dapat ang maramdaman ko. Dati masakit, parang dinudurog ang puso ko kapag hindi kita nakakasama. Hanggang sa napalitan ng galit dahil bakit ganon? Boyfriend mo ako pero parang balewala lang ang nararamdaman ko sayo? _

 

_ Sinubukan kitang kausapin pero mukhang mali din ang timing ko dahil galit ako. Konting oras mo na lang sana ang hinihingi ko kasi miss ko na yung baby bear damulag ko na halos minu-minuto kung mag-text, gabi-gabi akong sinusundo at yung palaging may pasurpise kapag weekends. Nasanay na kasi ako Jongin kaya hinanap-hanap ko yun. Lahat na lang ng free time mo inilaan mo na sa best friend mo, paano naman ako? _

 

_ Pero diba ang sabi mo, bakit hindi kita mapagbigyan? Matagal mong hindi nakasama ni Moonkyu. Package deal kayo ng best friend mo kaya wala akong choice kasi mahal kita at dapat matutunan ko din na mahalin lahat ng mahal mo dahil inevitably, parte din sila ng buhay mo. Parte sila ni Jongin Kim. _

 

_ Sinubukan ko naman pero along the way, yung galit napalitan ng manhid. Nagsimula na akong masanay na wala ka, na hindi mo ako sinusundo, na wala yung mga text at tawag mo. Natakot ako, Jongin. Bakit parang bumalik ako sa panahon na hindi pa kita kilala, hinid ka pa parte ng buhay ko.  _

 

_ Kaya kapag naiisipan mong imessage ako, wala na yung excitement. Kapag nagkikita tayo, nandyan ka nga pero isang message lang sayo ni Moonkyu o ng kung sino sa barkada niyo, naiisantabi na ako hanggang sa maalala mo na magkasama nga pala tayo. Kapag yayakapin o hahalikan mo ako, wala na akong gana. _

 

_ Napagod ako, Jongin. Parang ako na lang kasi ang may pakialam sa atin. Sinimulan natin to ng magkasama pero at some point, hindi na ako ang naging priority mo. Ako na lang pala ang umuusad sa direksyon na dapat sabay nating tatahakin. Mas nauna at matagal mo nga naman silang kilala, ano namang laban ko dun?  _

 

_ Nakakasama mo si Moonkyu sa gym. Nakakasama mo siya kung kelan mo gusto. Pwede kayong magbeach, mag-try ng extreme sports at magbabad sa initan. Okay lang sa kanya na kumain kayo ng fast food tatlong beses sa isang araw. Hindi ka niya pipilitin na manuod ng boring indie movies. Madami kayong napagkukwentuhan kasi madami na din kayong pinagdaanan ng magkasama. _

 

_ Itong mga nakaraang linggo, iyang Jongin na yan ang nakita ko. Mas maganda nga sana dahil mas makikilala pa kita ng lubusan pero parang yung Jongin na yun ibang tao doon sa Jongin na nakilala ko, yung Jongin na pinapasok ko sa buhay ko dahil naipakita niya sakin na pasasayahin niya ako, yung Jongin na minahal ko. _

 

_ Sorry kasi tingin ko hindi ako sapat para sa Jongin na kilala ni Moonkyu at ng mga best friend mo nung high school. Hindi na din ako sigurado kung sapat nga talaga ako sa Jongin na nakilala ko. _

 

_ Baka din naman naligaw lang siya kaya binalik ko muna tong mga token ng memories natin together, baka sakaling mahanap na niya yung daan pauwi, sana pauwi sa akin kasi miss na miss ko na siya. _

 

_ Pero kung hindi naman talaga siya naligaw at talagang hindi naman ako ganun ka-importante sayo, okay lang, Jongin. Sana lang maging honest ka sakin. Hindi naman kita pipigilan kasi alam ko namang magiging mas masaya ka sa kanila. _

 

_ Kapag ready na makipagusap yung Jongin ko, alam mo naman kung saan ako hahanapin. Susubukan kitang hintayin hanggang kelan ka magiging ready pero sana kung hindi na kita mahintay, sana maintindihan mo kung bakit. _

 

_ Mahal kita, Jongin pero kakasimula lang kasi natin, nasaktan na ako. Paano pa sa katagalan? _

 

Parang hinigop ang kaluluwa ni Jongin nang matapos niya ang sulat ng boyfriend niya pa… siguro. Napabulagta na lang siya sa kanyang kama at hawak ang penguin stuffed toy na kakabigay niya lang kay Kyungsoo noong fourth monthsary nila, humagulgol siya sa malambot na tyan nito na may kaunting bahid pa ng amoy ni Kyungsoo.


	2. Usapan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madaming nagagawa basta may pag-uusap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry na talaga tokis ako sabi ko maguupdate ako kahapon pero ligwak
> 
> Tapos sabi ko 2 chaps lang to hAHAHAHAA
> 
> I just felt na mas okay na yung susunod na ganap ay next chap na lang
> 
> Or alternatively mej mahaba pa ata yun pero gusto ko na magupdate kaya ayan
> 
> 😝

It’s a Friday night kaya naman hindi na nakakapagtaka na nagyaya nanaman si Baekhyun ng gala, si Chanyeol ang driver. Roadtrip daw sila sa Tagaytay pero umayaw ang assigned driver nila dahil hindi siya confident sa driving skills niya, especially since siya ang inalay ng team niya sa kanilang boss that week. Hindi naman nagpatinag si Baekhyun at humirit pa na mag-check in na lang sila muna sa hotel para matulog tapos larga na first thing in the morning.

 

Friday na, four days na din simula nang makabalik si Jongin galing sa ilang araw na bakasyon sa Cebu. Four days lang yun pero feeling ni Kyungsoo four years na siyang naghihintay ng kahit na ano galing sa boyfriend niya. Hindi ba niya nakita yung sulat? O nabasa na niya at hindi pa siya ready na makipagusap?

 

Pwede din namang wala na din talaga siyang pake. Walang exclusive updates na natanggap si Kyungsoo simula two days into their vacation. Nakikita na lang ni Kyungsoo ang mga updates niya sa mga social media accounts niya. Walang dahilan na hindi niya macontact si Kyungsoo maliban na lang kung nalimutan niya o talagang wala din siyang balak.

 

At this point, sila pa din ba?

 

Kahit na wala siyang dalang pamalit na damit, pumayag si Kyungsoo sa kalokohan ni Baekhyun. Sinabi niya sa sulat niya na maghihintay siya and he will make good on that promise. Masyado pang maaga para bumitaw.

 

Nakahanap naman si Baekhyun ng flash sale sa isang hotel na malapit sa opisina nila kaya naman binook na niya kaagad. Sakto din naman na time out na din sila kaya inutusan na din niya si Jongdae na mag-isip kung ano ang kakainin nila for dinner. Kahit hindi masyadong excited, nakikinig pa din naman si Kyungsoo sa pagtatalo ng mga friends niya kaya nagtaka ito noong tumahimik sila bigla.

 

Nalaman din naman niya kaagad ang dahilan dahil nakita niya ang isang pamilyar na mukha na naka-abang sa labas ng office building nila. Not exactly the person na gusto niya sanang makita pero there’s no doubt na siya ang pakay ng taong ito.

 

Sabay-sabay siyang nilingon ng mga kaibigan, silently asking him kung ano ang gagawin niya. Alam na nila ang lahat, Baekhyun coaxed it out of him last Friday lang noong nagyaya ito ng inuman sa bahay nila dahil nag out-of-town ang parents niya. Naturally, nagalit sila kay Jongin, medyo madaming nabitawang masakit na salita dahil nga sa alcohol sa sistema nila. However, hindi naman nila siya pinigilan sa plano niya (muntik lang si Jongdae) at nagpromise na susuportahan nila siya.

 

And he felt that, kaya naman he didn’t hesitate na sabihing kakausapin niya si Moonkyu.

 

“Hi,” bati sa kanya ni Kyungsoo. Nagulat ang best friend ni Jongin pero he schooled his expression kaagad. “May hinihintay ka ba?” tanong ni Kyungsoo kahit alam naman niyang siya ang pakay ni Moonkyu. For what reason? Yun din ang gusto niyang malaman.

 

Luminga-linga pa ang ‘bisita’ niya bago ito sumagot, “Actually, ikaw ang hinihintay ko. Can we talk?”

 

Tumango si Kyungsoo ang gestured for Moonkyu to lead the way. Yung uneasiness na parati niyang nararamdaman kapag nasa paligid itong best friend ni Jongin hindi pa nawawala. For some reason, feel niya na hindi siya completely gusto ni Moonkyu pero he didn’t say anything kasi if he will be honest, the feeling is mutual.

 

Ayaw naman ni Kyungsoo na husgahan ang best friend ni Jongin dahil hindi pa naman sila matagal magkakilala and he doubts na he and Jongin will be best friends kung masama ang ugali nitong si Moonkyu.

 

They ended up sa isang coffee shop mga ilang metro ang layo galing sa office nila Kyungsoo. Luckily, meron pang ilang vacant na table. May nakita silang table for two sa may isang sulok, mukhang tahimik kaya perfect for a conversation.

 

“Drink? Cake? Ako na bahala,” alok ni Moonkyu pagkasettle ni Kyungsoo sa napili nilang table.

 

“Large Green Tea Latte, hot and Oreo Cheesecake,” umalis na ang best friend ni Jongin para umorder. At dahil naiwan siyang mag-isa, hindi naman napigilan ni Kyungsoo mag-isip kung bakit siya gustong makita ng best friend ng boyfriend niya. Most likely, tungkol kay Jongin. Magtatanong kaya siya kung bakit hindi na sila nag-uusap ni Jongin? Alam kaya nya na hindi sila nag-uusap ni Jongin?

 

Hindi kaya si Jongin mismo ang nagpapunta sa kanya para sabihin kay Kyungsoo na mas magandang tapusin na lang nila ang lahat habang maaga pa?

 

Maya-maya lang, bumalik na si Moonkyu. “Hatid na lang nila yung order natin,” he informed Kyungsoo in a clipped tone. Medyo natrigger ang pagiging defensive ni Kyungsoo sa may pagkamataray na approach sa kanya ng isa but he held back. Masyado din kasi siyang emotional the past few days kaya ayaw naman niyang kung saan mapunta ang usapan nila.

 

Mukhang inaantay pa ni Moonkyu ang order nila, walang imik na nakatingin ito sa may labas at si Kyungsoo naman, more than happy na magantay ng tahimik. Medyo nagulat si Kyungsoo nang marinig ang tray na inilapag sa table nila. Pagkatapos mailatag ang kanya-kanya nilang order, nagpasalamat siya sa waiter ang looked expectantly sa best friend ni Jongin. Wala na siyang excuse para hindi pa magsalita.

 

“Kyungsoo,” sa wakas, nagsimula na. “I will be honest with you pero sa tingin ko i-let go mo na si Jongin.”

 

Hindi na nagulat si Kyungsoo. At the back of his mind, inexpect na niya na marinig ang mga salitang iyon sa bibig ng best friend ni Jongin. Tama nga ang hinala niya na mainit ang dugo nito sa kanya. Alam naman ni Kyungsoo na he is far from perfect at baka nga hindi niya deserve si Jongin pero hindi niya alam kung bakit inis ang naramdaman niya dahil sa sinabi ni Moonkyu. Pero sige, he will bite.

 

“Bakit mo naman nasabi na dapat ko na siyang pakawalan?”

 

Ngumiti si Moonkyu sa kanya pero lalo lang nadagdagan ang inis niya. A pitying smile? Para saan? “Hindi kayo magw-work out ni Jongin kung simpleng pagbabakasyon niya kasama ng friends niya hindi mo matanggap.”

 

Pero hindi pa tapos ni Moonkyu. “Magkakilala na kami simula elementary at nabuo ang barkada namin noong high school. Very loyal si Jongin sa mga kaibigan niya dahil malaking parte ng buhay namin ang isa’t-isa kaya you can’t expect him to say no pagdating sa amin and if you do, sasaktan mo lang ang sarili mo.”

 

Kyungsoo took a sip sa latte niya at hinayaan lang na maglitanya ang kaharap. “Nappressure siya dahil sayo at hindi na maganda ang epekto nun sa kanya. Alam niya na ayaw mong lumalabas siya kasama ko at alam mo ba na sobrang nagguilty siya? Nagguilty siyang kasama ang best friend niya dahil sayo?” Nag-iba na ang tono ng pananalita ni Moonkyu. Nakakapagpanting ng tenga pero Kyungsoo kept his cool.

 

“Boyfriend ka lang Kyungsoo. Gaano katagal na ba kayong magkakilala? Paano mo natitiis na nasasaktan si Jongin dahil sayo?”

 

“Hindi mo pa lubusang kilala ni Jongin pero nagkakaproblema na kayo. How can you say na mahal mo siya if this is already happening sa inyong dalawa? Alam mo nga ba kung paano mahalin si Jongin? I don’t think, sa mga kinikilos mo, alam mo.”

 

Naalala ni Kyungsoo na nasa public place nga pala sila kaya huminga muna siya ng malalim ng ilang beses para pakalmahin ang sarili. Ang sarap sanang mageskandalo dahil nagpupuyos na siya sa galit. Bakit ang daming sinasabi nitong best friend ni Jongin tungkol sa relasyon nila? Ang nanay nga ni Jongin hindi sila pinapakialaman bakit itong si Moonkyu mas malala pa umasta?

 

“Sige nga, Moonkyu. Kung kilala mo talaga si Jongin, sino sa tingin mo ang nakakaalam kung paano siya mahalin ng tama? Ikaw?”

 

He blurted that out of nowhere pero somethung tells him na tama ang timing ng mga sinabi niya. Gustong icongratulate ni Kyungsoo ang sarili dahil hindi siya nagstutter kahit pakiramdam niya nanginginig na ang lahat ng kalamnan niya. Mas lalo pang nadagdagan ng malaman ni Kyungsoo ang sagot sa tanong niya sa expression pa lang sa mukha niya. Confident at mapangmata.

 

Tama nga ang hinala niya.

 

Siguro kung nung nakaraang linggo naiisip niyang mas okay na din siguro na i-let go nga si Jongin, dahil sa mga sinabi nitong  _ best friend  _ niya, narealize ni Kyungsoo na mas dapat pa siyang kumapit. Hindi niya hahayaan na maiwan si Jongin sa taong i-aassert lang ang feelings niya sa kanya dahil  _ mas kilala  _ niya si Jongin.

 

Ang demonyo sa utak ni Kyungsoo binubulong sa kanya na sinadya nitong si Moonkyu ang lahat. Masama man mag-isip ng hindi maganda sa kapwa pero madaming sign na nagsasabing hindi malayong guilty itong best friend ni Jongin sa mga bagay na naging rason kung bakit sila nagkakaproblema.

 

Ang binigyang focus ni Kyungsoo ay ang maubos ang inumin at cheesecake niya. Wala na ulit nagsalita sa kanila pero ramdam niyang tinitingnan ni Moonkyu ang lahat ng kinikilos niya. After he took the last bite of his cheesecake, inayos na niya ang bag niya at akmang tatayo.

 

Umupo ulit siya at tiningnan sa mata itong ni Moonkyu Kim. “Ang polite thing na sabihin ngayon ay ‘thank you for your concern’ pero let me be honest too,” lumapit ng konti si Kyungsoo sa kausap at hininaan ang boses, parang bulong amidst ng ingay sa coffee shop. “Hindi ikaw ang gusto kong makausap tungkol sa relationship ko at ni Jongin, lalo pa at iniimply mo na gusto mo kaming paghiwalayin because you want him for yourself. Alam ba ni Jongin ang feelings mo para sa kanya?”

 

He knows he hit a sore spot dahil sa slight frown sa mukha ng kaharap. “Bakit hindi mo sabihin sa kanya and let him decide for himself? Hindi yung pupuntahan mo ako at halos utusan na makipagbreak ako sa boyfriend ko dahil hindi ko alam kung paano siya mahalin. Ikaw na ang nagsabi, Moonkyu Kim, na kaibigan ka ni Jongin,  _ best friend _ . What makes you think na kaya mong diktahan ang puso niya dahil mas kilala mo siya? Gaano mo nga ba siya kakilala? Do you think na matutuwa siya na hindi mo kayang tanggapin ang boyfriend niya dahil  _ nagseselos  _ ka?”

 

Pinilit niyang magpigil ng tawa pero mahirap, lalo na at pulang-pula sa galit ang mukha ni Moonkyu. Ang petty pero ang sarap sa pakiramdam na ilagay sa lugar niya itong atribidang best friend ni Jongin.

 

Hindi din naman papaawat itong si Kyungsoo. “Kung magbbreak man kami ni Jongin, hindi yun dahil sinabi mo,” tumayo na siya nang tuluyan. “Salamat sa pameryenda pero I did not appreciate ang pangigialam mo sa amin ni Jongin. Tama ka, ako ang boyfriend at best friend ka  _ lang _ , kaya wala kang karapatang manghimasok sa aming dalawa.”

 

Pagkatapos ng speech niya, umalis na si Kyungsoo. Baka hindi pa siya makapagpigil at samain talaga yung  _ best friend _ ni Jongin sa kanya.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Teacher Jongin,” tawag sa dance teacher kasabay ng paghatak sa may laylayan ng sweatpants niya. Isang batang babaeng nakapigtails ang nakatingala sa kanya. Ang mga bilugang mata nito reminds him of Kyungsoo kaya naman pinilit niyang ngumiti bago pa siya maiyak dahil sa tagal na niyang hindi nakikita ang boyfriend.

 

“Yes, Soomi? May kailangan ka ba?”

 

Ngumuso si Soomi at hinila ulit ang sweatpants niya. “Teacher Jongin, nasaan na si tito Soo? Hindi na ba nya ako lab kaya hindi na siya pumupunta dito?”

 

Akala ni Jongin ligtas na siya sa ganitong phase ni Soomi, itong bigla-bigla na lang niyang hahanapin ang tito niya at kapag hindi dumating o nakausap man lang si Kyungsoo, hindi ito titigil sa kakaiyak hanggang dumating ang sundo niya. Actually, ito ang rason kung bakit nagkakilala si Kyungsoo at Jongin, noong tinawagan ni Jongin ang number na ibinilin ng daddy ni Soomi na tawagan in case nga na hanapin niya ang ‘tito Soo’ niya.

 

Ayaw niya mahawa sa paiyak na pamangkin ni Kyungsoo kaya yumuko siya para buhatin ito. Maitatago niya kasi ang cute na mukha nito sa balikat niya. “Busy sa trabaho si tito Soo kaya hindi na siya nakakapunta. Sinubukan mo na ba siyang tawagan?”

 

Umiling ang bata. “Wala naman po akong cellphone, teacher Jongin. Pwede po bang kayo na lang ang tumawag kay tito?”

 

“Ah, kasi ano…” nataranta ang dance teacher dahil hindi naman niya basta na lang pwedeng tawagan si Kyungsoo pero alam din naman niya ang mangyayari kapag hindi niya ginawa.

 

Nakarinig na siya ng hikbi galing sa batang buhat. “A-ayaw niyo na din po ba sakin, teacher?”

  
  


Dali-daling kinuha ni Jongin ang cellphone sa back pocket niya at in-unlock. “Eto na, Soomi, tatawagan na natin si tito Soo.”

 

Pagka-on niya ng loudspeaker, naglakad sila ng konti palayo sa dapat klase ni Soomi pagkatapos niyang sensyasan ang teacher ng bata na ilalabas niya muna ito. Sana sagutin na ni Kyungsoo bago pa matapos ang ilang minutong break ni Soomi dahil baka magtampo ang mga kaklase niya.

 

“Teacher Jongin bakit po ang tagal sagutin ni tito?”

 

_ Galit kasi sakin ang tito mo kaya hindi ko alam kung sasagutin niya pag sakin galing yung tawag _ . “Baka nasa meeting si tito Soo…”

 

_ “Hello? J-jongin?” _

 

“Ma--”

 

“Tito Soo!” sigaw ni Soomi. Buti na lang din nagulat si Jongin kung hindi baka kung naituloy niya yung sasabihin niya binabaan na siya ng telepono ni Kyungsoo. Pinaupo niya ang batang madaldal at tinabihan para marinig din niya ng klaro ang boses na matagal na niyang hindi naririnig.

 

_ “Break niyo ba, ganda?” _

 

“Opo, tito kaya po hinanap kita kay teacher Jongin kasi palagi kayo magkasama pero ngayon hindi na,” gustong matunaw ni Jongin on the spot pero hindi naman niya mapigilan itong madaldal na pamangkin ni Kyungsoo kaya umupo na lang siya sa tabi nito. “Nag-away po ba kayo? Kasi sabi niyo lab niyo naman ako sobra-sobra pero hindi ka na pumupunta dito, tito. Ayaw mo na ba kay teacher Jongin, tito Soo?”

 

Tsismoso na kung tsismoso pero importante para sa dance teacher na marinig ang sagot sa tanong ni Soomi. Walang imik galing sa kabilang linya at habang tumatagal, parang unti-unting may kumukurot ng isang parte ng puso ni Jongin. It didn’t help na si Soomi tiningnan siya at tinapik ng bata ang hita niya ng dalawang beses. “Teacher Jongin wag ka pong iiyak.”

 

_ “Soomi, kasama mo ang teacher Jongin mo?” _

 

“Opo, kanina ko pa po siya kasama.”

 

_ “Pwede ba ibalik mo sa kanya ang phone niya? Tapos balik ka na din sa studio, matatapos na ang break mo.” _

 

“Okay po, tito Soo. Aylabyu!” pinaulanan pa ng halik ni Soomi ang screen ng telepono ni Jongin. “Teacher, ito na na po cellphone mo. Thank you po!” tumayo ito at hinila ang t-shirt ng guro para maabot niya ang pisngi nito at nagiwan ng isang matunog na halik. “Balik na po ako!”

 

Hawak ang telepono niya, pinanuod ni Jongin na bumalik sa studio si Soomi at napasandal sa upuan ng makapasok na ito. Doon niya lang naalala na baka nasa linya pa si Kyungsoo.

 

On-going pa nga ang tawag. Gaaano na katagal nag-aantay si Kyungsoo sa kabilang linya?

 

“Hello? Kyungsoo?”

 

Walang sumagot. Malamang ayaw lang babaan ni Kyungsoo ang pamangkin niya kaya nag-aantay na lang siya na mag-end call pero wala naman siyang balak na kausapin si Jongin. Hinayaan na niya na pumatak ang unang batch ng mga luha niya. Ang hirap na din kasing pigilan dahil masakit sa mata at sa dibdib at wala na din naman si Soomi kaya hindi na nakakahiya. Sana lang walang teacher ang makakita sa kanya.

 

Si Jongin na ang nag-end call. Meron naman siyang free na minutes na pang-call pero ang hindi niya maatim ay yung may entry si Kyungsoo sa call log niya pero hindi naman niya nakausap. Baka mabaliw na siya pag nakita niya sa sa ilang minuto na tinagal ng tawag na yun, wala ni isang salita ang para sa kanya.

 

Buburahin na din dapat niya ang call log pero may dumagdag pang isang entry.

 

_ Mahal 💖💗 calling. _

 

At dahil too good to be true, tinitigan muna ni Jongin ng maigi baka nagiimagine lang siya. Muntik na niyang sinundot ang mga mata niya para lang icheck kung suot pa niya ang contacts niya pero mas pinili ng dance teacher na sampalin ang sarili ng dalawang beses para magising sa panaginip niya.

 

_ Mahal 💖💗 calling. _

 

Nagpaplano na si Jongin kung saan siya manlilibre para icelebrate ang himalang ito kaya naman nung naisip niya na sagutin na ang tawag, nawala na.

 

Ipupukpok na dapat ni Jongin ang cellphone sa ulo niya dahil sa katangahan nang magring ito ulit.

 

Si Kyungsoo ulit.

 

This time, alerto na siya at tinapat ang daliri sa bilog na may green na icon at nagswipe pagitna ng screen. Nasapak pa ng teacher ang sarili pagkalagay niya ng telepono sa tenga niya. Buti na lang at siya ang ang tao sa corridor.

 

Pero sa totoo lang wala nang pake si Jongin doon, makausap niya lang si Kyungsoo.

 

“M-- Soo?”

 

Rinig niya ang malalalim na paghinga ni Kyungsoo sa kabilang linya. Yun lang pero masaya na siya. This is the most from Kyungsoo na naibigay sa kanya for too long.

 

_ “Jongin, hindi ka pa ba ready?” _

 

_ Tangina. _ Naiinip na ba si Kyungsoo sa tagal niya? Kaya ba siya tumawag para malaman kung magbbreak na sila for good?

 

Hindi pa. Hindi pa ready si Jongin.

 

Miss na miss na miss na miss na niya si Kyungsoo pero hiyang hiyang hiyang hiyang hiyang hiya siya sa boyfriend. Wala pa siyang mukhang maihaharap sa kanya. After mabasa ang  _ sulat _ , nagflashback kay Jongin lahat ng nangyari simula noong dumating si Moonkyu at nagsimulang magplano ang Yatot Squad niya ng kanilang much awaited na reunion.

 

Alam niya na kasalanan niya ang lahat.

 

Nalunod siya sa excitement at pagkamiss sa mga kaibigan na naging sandigan niya simula pa noong elementary siya. Nabulag siya ng mga plano nila kaya hindi niya nakita na may Kyungsoo na siyang pinangakuan na aalagaan, pasasayahin at mamahalin until forevermore.

 

Si Jongin mismo ang nagpako sa mga pangako na yun. Kaya kung galit si Kyungsoo sa kanya, mas galit si Jongin sa sarili niya. Hindi din niya maatim na harapin si Kyungsoo dahil kailangan pa niya ng kapal ng mukha at mawalan ng hiya.

 

“Soo, I’m so sorry.”

 

_ “Alam mo Jongin, nakakainis ka.” _

 

_ Ouch _ pero deserve ni Jongin yun. “Alam ko, Soo. Sorry talaga…”

 

_ “Sobrang miss na kita. Gusto na kitang makita, mahawakan, mayakap, mahalikan. Bakit ang tagal mo, Jongin? Ayaw mo na ba?” _

 

Sumagi lang sa isip ng dance teacher ang scenario na wala na nang tuluyan si Kyungsoo sa buhay niya, sigurado siyang hindi niya kakayanin.

 

“Gusto ko pa, Soo. Gustong-gusto ko pa. Ayoko mawala ka, please wag. Wag mo akong iwan, Soo,” ginamit na niya ang tshirt niyang pamunas sa mga iniiyak niya. “Please, please hayaan mo akong bumawi. Last chance, Soo, please.”

 

Halos lumuhod na si Jongin para lang mapatunayan niya na seryoso siya at gagawin niya talaga pero hindi naman makikita ni Kyungsoo yun.

 

_ “Ikaw lang naman ang hinihintay ko. Sunduin mo ako mamaya, please? Magusap tayo ng maayos. Dapat matagal na natin tong ginawa.” _

 

Nabuhayan naman ng loob si Jongin. Ito na ang second chance na hiling niya. Kung willing si Kyungsoo na makita na siya, hindi na niya palalagpasin yun.

 

“Susunduin kita, mahal. Salamat. I love you.”

 

_ “Hmm. Mamaya na lang.” _

 

Makirot na hindi ibinalik ni Kyungsoo ang ‘I love you’ niya pero tatrabahuin ni Jongin ang lahat to get him say it again and mean it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May liwanag na ang buhay ha!


	3. Move On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yey! last part na! hAHAHA pero sorry na agad kasi feeling ko hindi siya kasing okay as I would've wanted it to be ahuhuhu
> 
> sorry na din agad sa mga typo. kakatapos ko lang isulat to at para matapos na! 
> 
> eto na! weeee~

Ilang minuto na lang pwede na mag-out si Kyungsoo kaya nagpunta siya ng CR para icheck ang sarili niya. Pagkaharap niya sa mirrors by the sink, isang nakangiting Kyungsoo ang bumati sa kanya. Ilang minuto na lang at magkikita na sila ulit ni Jongin after two weeks. Hindi naman niya lolokohin pa ang sarili at magpapanggap na hindi siya masaya. Yes, hindi sila okay ng boyfriend but who can blame Kyungsoo?

 

Mahal niya si Jongin at miss na miss na niya ang poging mukha nito. Mag-gagalit-galitan pa ba siya kung noong narinig niya lang na umiiyak ito over the phone eh natunaw na ang puso ni Kyungsoo?

 

Kahit na epitome ng personified Adonis ang boyfriend niya, alam ni Kyungsoo na his heart is always in the right place. Isa pa, wala naman sa tinagal ng pagsasama ang chance na magkaroon ng problema ang isang relationship. Dadating at dadating iyon kaya naman no matter what happens, dapat handa sila na harapin iyon ng magkasama.

 

First time nila ng ganitong tampuhan, ito na din ang pinakamatagal. Kung hindi alam ni Kyungsoo ang gagawin niya, bakit hindi niya bibigyan ng parehong benefit of the doubt si Jongin? How can they learn how to deal with problems kung hindi sila magpapansinan? May mangyayari ba kapag hindi nila pinagusapan ang issues nila?

 

Meron. Siguradong tuloy sila sa break up.

 

Sasaya si Moonkey (ginawang nickname ni Baekhyun para dun sa hitad na best friend ni Jongin) at ayaw ni Kyungsoo na mangyari yun at the expense of his relationship with Jongin.

 

Kakasimula pa lang ng laban, susuko na kaagad sila?

 

Paglabas niya ng banyo after siguraduhin na presentable (read: yung tamang cute lang) na siya, sinalubong naman siya nung tatlong chismosong ulupong (na mahal naman niya). Iba-iba sila ng expression. Si Baekhyun nakataas ang kilay, si Jongdae naman nakangisi at si Chanyeol naman... malaki pa din ang tenga.

 

“Wow, may date?” puna ni Baekhyun sabay nguso. “Naka-move on na agad?”

 

Umirap si Kyungsoo at naglakad na pabalik sa desk niya. Sakto namang uwian na kaya kukunin na lang niya ang bag at aalis na. Yun nga lang nakabuntot sa kanya yung tatlong asungot.

 

“So, ano nga? May bagong prospect na?” pilit ni Baekhyun at pinisil-pisil pa ang braso ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Gago, hindi pa kami break ni Jongin,” ingit niya sabay sundot sa tagiliran ng kaibigan na alam niyang tickle spot nito. Buti na lang at nasa meeting ang boss nila kaya okay lang kahit nagpakawala ng malading sigaw si Baekhyun dahil sa kiliti. “Susunduin niya ako.”

 

“Pucha,” bulong ni Jongdae habang dumudukot sa bulsa niya. Pagkalabas niya ng wallet, kumuha siya ng isang daan at inabot sa nagaabang na kamay ni Baekhyun na naka-ngiting tagumpay. Naging dalawa pa dahil kay Chanyeol. “Kyungsoo naman bakit ang rupok mo?”

 

Minsan hindi na talaga alam ni Kyungsoo bakit ba siya nasama sa tatlong ito. “Karma niyo yan,” paalis na sana siya pero biglang may naalala. “Kapag kayo sumunod sakin, humanda kayo,” tinaliman niya ang tingin sa mga kaibigan at humiling na sana hindi topakin.

 

Pagkadating niya sa lobby, kita na niya kaagad si Jongin sa labas, naka oversized plaid shirt at yung lolo pants niya na hindi maintindihan ni Kyungsoo. May suot pa siyang belt bag. Jejelord talaga tong si Jongin pero buti na lang gwapo at sobrang lakas ng dating kaya hindi mo na papansinin kung ano man suot niya.

 

Feeling ni Kyungsoo maiiyak nanaman siya dahil sa boyfriend kaya nagmadali na siyang lumabas para idistract ang mga umaambang luha niya.

 

Pinaghalong kilig at saya ang halos pumuno sa buong katawan niya noong lumiwanag ang mukha ni Jongin pagkakita sa kanya. Yun yung Jongin na sobrang miss na niya. Yung Jongin na nabubuo ang araw kahit masulyapan lang siya. Itong Jongin na sumundo kay Kyungsoo yung Jongin na nagsabing aasawahin niya si Kyungsoo dahil sa galing niyang magluto ng samgyupsal.

 

Bumalik na yung Jongin ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Hi, m-mahal.”

 

Hindi iiyak si Kyungsoo, ilang beses na niyang inuulit sa utak niya para kumbinsihin ang sarili na hindi siya papaapekto sa glassy eyes ng boyfriend niya, nautal pa. “Parang tanga to,” asar niya pero deep inside, hirap na hirap na si Kyungsoo magpigil ng iyak. Jongin’s not helping kasi sumisinghot na siya. Hinawakan niya ang mas matangkad na boyfriend sa magkabilang pisngi, “namiss mo ako no?” dagdag pa niya.

 

Humawak din si Jongin sa kanyang mga pisngi at pinagdikit ang kanilang mga noo. “Sobra, Soo. Akala ko mababaliw na ako.”

 

“Eh kung hindi ako nagpasundo, hindi mo naman ako pupuntahan dito.”

 

Jongin pulled him into a hug at hindi na nanlaban pa si Kyungsoo. May ilang patak ng luha na nakatakas pero napunta na lahat sa damit ng boyfriend niya. Mainit pero kumportable sa mga bisig ni Jongin kaya pumulupot na din ang mga braso ni Kyungsoo sa bewang nito to anchor himself. Ayaw na niya bumitaw.

 

“Hindi ko kasi alam kung gusto mo na akong makita. Baka kapag pinagsabihan mo akong layuan ka sa personal, hindi ko kayanin, mahal.”

 

Isang malakas na busina ang nagpaalala kay Kyungsoo na nasa public place pa sila. Hardly the right place para mag-usap ng masinsinan. Kumalas siya ng konti sa yakap at pagtingala niya, may bakas ng luha ang mukha ng nobyo. Pinunasan niya ng marahan hanggang matuyo and he stepped back pero inabot naman niya ang kamay ni Jongin bago pa siya mag-isip nang kung ano.

 

“‘Lika na,” hinila na niya si Jongin sa direksyon ng coffee shop kung saan sila nagusap ni Moonkyu. Wala namang ibang dahilan maliban sa convenient talaga ang place. Ayaw na ni Kyungsoo bumyahe pa, traffic plus wala naman silang sasakyan at yung oras nila sa commute na hindi makakapagusap, sayang lang. Inilapat ni Jongin ang mga daliri niya sa pagitan ng mga daliri ni Kyungsoo at hinigpitan pa ang hawak dito.

 

Hindi naman nagtagal na nakarating na din sila sa coffee shop at saktong merong mga vacant na table for two doon sa farthest wall from the entrance. Nagmadali si Kyungsoo para i-check kung yung table sa corner ay occupied at pagkakita na walang tao, bumitiw muna siya sa boyfriend para i-secure ang mesa. Isang pouty na Jongin ang nakasunod sa kanya.

 

Para naman hindi magtampo, inabot ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ni Jongin para paupuin ito sa tabi niya. Effective naman dahil hinayaan na din niya na iusog ni Jongin ang inuupuan niya as closest to him as possible.

 

“Mahal…”

 

Kyungsoo shook his head. “Bili ka muna para hindi tayo paalisin. Ikaw na bahala.”

 

At dahil wala namang magagawa, sumunod din naman si Jongin. Out of habit, kiniss muna niya sa noo si Kyungsoo bago umalis. Naramdaman ni Kyungsoo na narealize ng boyfriend ang ginawa dahil natigilan ito for a split second bago tuluyang umalis papunta sa counter.

 

It burns, yung imprint ng halik ni Jongin sa noo niya pero not in a bad way naman. He settled na panuorin si Jongin habang nakapila para bumili ng meryenda nila. Minimemorize niya ang bawat linya at kurba ng boyfriend dahil yung image na nasa utak niya lang for the past weeks did not give him justice.

 

Syempre pogi pa din kahit na mukhang ewan pa din siya manamit pero ang pinakanamiss ni Kyungsoo sa lahat yung mga mata niya. Jongin is an open book, mostly sa feelings niya at nagrereflect yun clearly sa mga mata niya kaya hindi na kinumbinsi ni Kyungsoo ang sarili against sa nobyo dahil kitang-kita sa mga mata niya na sobrang miss na din siya nito.

 

Saan ba nagsimula ang lahat?

 

A little nagging thought na pakana ni Moonkyu ang lahat ang dinidemonyo nanaman siya. Konti na lang magpapademonyo na talaga si Kyungsoo. Simula noong nagusap sila, everything made perfect sense. Tapos yung hitsura pa niya noong pag call out ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. Paano niya sasabihin kay Jongin to? Kailangan ba niyang sabihin? Tama nga din naman yung best friend niyang epal,  _ best friends  _ sila at kung si Jongin natiis siya ng ilang buwan para lang makasama siya, ano na lang ang magiging reaction niya kung manggagaling kay Kyungsoo ang mga paratang kay Moonkyu?

 

Malamang tuluyan na silang mag-away at magbreak.

 

Nalugmok nanaman si Kyungsoo. Oo, mahal siya ni Jongin pero sapat na ba yun para hindi na macompromise ang  _ mahal time _ nila?

 

May dumutdot sa noo ni Kyungsoo. “Kunot nanaman yang noo mo, mahal.”

 

“Wag ka nga,” nag-seep through na yung irritation niya pero umurong din noong pagtingin niya kay Jongin, ang lungkot nung ngiti niya.

 

“Narealize ko na hindi ko na maalala kung kelan mo pa ako huling tinawag na ‘mahal’,” puna ni Jongin habang nakatingin sa tray na naglalaman ng isang dark chocolate cheesecake, cheesy ensaymada, matcha latte at hot chocolate.

 

Naguilty pa din si Kyungsoo ng slight pero nagsimula nanaman siyang mairita dahil ngayon lang napansin ni Jongin? Oo nga pala, busy kasi siya sa mga  _ kaibigan  _ niya.

 

“Masyado ka kasing busy. Natural lang na makalimot ka. Sa sobrang busy mo nga pati ako nakakalimutan mo na.”

 

May traydor na luhang kumawala pero mabilis naman siyang napuksa ni Kyungsoo. “Jongin, hindi kita papipiliin. Alam kong importante sayo ang mga kaibigan mo at mas matagal mo na silang kilala at nakasama,” huminga siya ng malalim para mas makalma. Nararamdaman niya na kasi ang pagnginig ng lalamunan niya hindi dahil sa galit kundi sa sakit. Grabe tong mood swings niya halos hindi na siya maka-keep up. “Gusto ko lang malaman ay kung may lugar pa ako sa buhay mo.”

 

Hindi na napigilan ni Kyungsoo na mapasinghot, mahapdi na din ang mga mata niyang kanina pa hinaharang ang pagbuhos ng kanyang emosyon. “Kasi pakiramdam ko parang wala na eh. Hindi mo na ako nasusundo, hindi mo na ako natatawagan, hindi mo na ako namemessage, hindi na tayo nakakapagusap,” napatawa siya pero mapait. “Nasabi ko naman lahat to sa sulat ko. Sana binasa mo kasi hindi ko na kayang ulitin.”

 

Si Jongin, tahimik lang, nakatingin pa din sa mesa sa harap nila. Hindi makita ni Kyungsoo ang expression niya pero nagpatuloy lang si Kyungsoo dahil baka mawalan na siya ng lakas ng loob. “T-tingin ko hindi ako ready na ganito, Jongin. Hindi ko inexpect na masasaktan ako ng paulit-ulit. Grabe yung workout na binigay mo sa puso ko. Pagod na siya, parang yun at yun na lang kasi ang silbi niya.”

 

Mas nakakabingi ang katahimikan sa pagitan nilang dalawa kumpara sa ambient noise sa coffee shop. Lahat ng kinimkim ni Kyungsoo, yung mga bagay na sinubukan niyang mag-move on na, bubbled into the surface at iniiyak na niya. Masakit pa din na yung taong pinagkatiwalaan niyang hindi siya sasaktan, hindi lang isang beses inulit at ni hindi man lang niya namalayan na nasasaktan na si Kyungsoo.

 

“Jongin, mali na na nagexpect akong bibigyan mo ng time? Na gagawan mo ng paraan para makasama ako? Ayoko na masaktan, please, kaya sana maging honest ka lang sa akin. Hanggang ganito na lang ba ako sayo? Mag-aantay kung kelan ka na libre at magpapaubaya kapag gusto ka nilang makasama? Ganito ba ang papel ko bilang boyfriend mo?”

 

Merong screeching sound bigla and the next thing Kyungsoo knew, nakaluhod na si Jongin sa harap niya, nakayuko at nagsimulang umakyat-baba ang mga balikat niya kasabay ng mga tahimik na paghikbi. Kung madami lang tao sa paligid nila, for sure lahat sila mapapatingin sa mala-teleseryeng eksena ng magnobyo. Buti na lang at sila lang ang tao sa area na iyon kaya hinayaan lang ni Kyungsoo ang isa.

 

May dalawang malamig na kamay ang humawak sa mga kamay niya na nakapatong sa mga hita niya. Maya-maya pa, umusog ng kaunti si Jongin para maipatanong niya ang kanyang ulo sa tuhod ng nobyo. Humigpit ang kapit sa mga kamay niya bago inangat ni Jongin ang kanyang tingin, mugto ang mga mata at halos sinasalamin ang sakit na iniinda ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Kyungsoo, I’m so sorry,” dinala ni Jongin ang mga kamay ng boyfriend sa mga labi niya para patakan ang mga ito ng marahang halik.. “Sa… sa lahat pa ng tao na magpaparamdam sayo na hindi ka sapat, ako pa. Nakakapangliit, Soo dahil alam kong kasalanan kong lahat at walang akong excuse sa lahat ng mga nagawa ko sayo. Hindi na ikaw ang dapat mag-adjust.”

 

Hinayaan lang ni Kyungsoo na ilapat ng boyfriend ang isang kamay niya sa basang pisngi nito. “Wag mo nang iisipin na ikaw ang may mali. Ako lahat yun, Soo.”

 

“Kung merong dapat matakot na maiwan dito, ako yun,” nag-crack na ang boses ni Jongin. He cleared his throat at ibinalik ang mga kamay ni Kyungsoo kung saan ito nakalagay kanina. “Sinira ko yung tiwala mo at alam ko na hindi lang sapat na ipangako ko sayo na hinding-hindi na kita sasaktan pa. I may be asking too much pero kung pipiliin mo na bigyan ako ng isa pang chance, papatunayan sayo na mahal na mahal kita at babawi ako sa lahat ng naging kasalanan ko sayo.”

 

Hindi muna sumagot si Kyungsoo. Dumukot muna siya ng pull-up tissue mula sa bag niya para punasan ang mga luha niya pati na din ang kay Jongin. May ilang mga mata na din ang nakapansin sa kanila pero they minded their own business naman. Humawak siya sa panga ni Jongin para mapunasan ng maayos ang mga pisngi nito. Alam niyang titig na titig sa kanya ang boyfriend pero hindi pa siya magawang tingnan ni Kyungsoo sa mata. Masyado pa siyang overwhelmed sa mga feelings niya.

 

“Upo ko na ulit,” sabay abot sa matcha latte niya na lumamig na. Sumunod naman si Jongin na kinuha na din ang inumin niya.

 

Alam naman na ni Kyungsoo kung ano ang decision niya pero hindi niya pa din maiwasang matakot. Part of growing up ang masaktan pero kung papipiliin si Kyungsoo, kung pwede naman niyang maiwasan, bakit hindi? Hindi din naman niya maatim na sa ganito lang sila matatapos ni Jongin. Madami pa silang gustong gawin ng magkasama, halos wala pa nga silang nasisimulan. Ang dami pang possibilities at tingin naman niya mas matimbang iyon kaysa mga kinatatakutan niya.

 

Nakalahati pa lang niya ang cheesecake niya pero hindi na kaya ubusin ni Kyungsoo. Wala sa perfect condition ang tyan niya dahil sa stress sa kakaisip. Pagkalapag naman niya ng kanyang baso na wala nang laman, tumayo si Jongin at akmang aabutin ang brown na leather back pack niya. “Tara, iuuwi na kita sa inyo.”

 

Kung hindi lang attuned si Kyungsoo sa boses ng nobyo, hindi niya maririnig ang mahinang pagyaya nito. Mukhang tapos na ang pag-uusap nila. Pagkakuha ni Jongin ng bag ni Kyungsoo, sunod naman niyang inabot ang kamay nito at sabay silang naglakad palabas ng coffee shop. Malayo-layo pa ang sakayan pero Kyungsoo didn’t mind na usad pagong ang lakad nila. Sapat na sa kanya na kasama si Jongin.

 

“Soo,” tawag ni Jongin pero hindi ito nakatingin sa direksyon ng boyfriend kaya naman si Kyungsoo na lang ang tumingin sa kanya. “Kung hindi ka na naniniwala sa mga sinasabi ko, sana wag mo pagdudahan na mahal kita,” humigpit ang hawak niya sa kamay ni Kyungsoo. “Alam ko na hindi ko yun naparamdam sayo lately pero totoo yun,” kitang-kita ni Kyungsoo kung paano naging glassy eyed ang kasama bago nanaman maluha.

 

Kakaibang sakit ang nadarama ni Kyungsoo kapag nakikitang nasasaktan si Jongin. Pareho lang silang nasasaktan.

 

“Jongin…”

 

“Nakakainis. Naiinis ako sa sarili ko…”

 

“Jongin, tama na,” hinila siya ni Kyungsoo na tumabi, naglabas ulit siya ng tissue para pawiin ang mga luhang bumalik nanaman.

 

“Pero…”

 

Umiling si Kyungsoo. “Walang mangyayari sa atin kung hindi tayo mag-m-move on. First ever LQ natin, ayaw ko din naman na ito na din ang last, kung ang ibig sabihin nun magbbreak na tayo.”

 

Bago pa makapagsalita si Jongin, hinila na siya ni Kyungsoo pabalik sa human traffic. “Sa bahay na natin to ituloy.”

 

Visibly namang naging relaxed si Jongin at nabawasan na din ang bigat sa dibdib ni Kyungsoo. Kung push and pull lang silang dalawa, lalo lang hahaba ang tampuhan at wala naman silang maayos. Magkatabi na silang naglalakad at nakahirit pa itong si Jongin ng isang kiss sa bunbunan ni Kyungsoo.

 

Pabiro pa sanang magtataray itong isa pero noong makita na kahit maliit, may ngiti na ulit sa labi ang boyfriend niya kaya he let it go at tinanggap na lang ang ilan pang sumunod habang nakapila sila sa UV. Hindi na din namalayan ni Kyungsoo na nahawa na din siya sa mga ngiti ni Jongin.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


May nag-notif sa cellphone ni Jongin at dahil busy pa siyang magbihis, pinatingnan muna niya ito kay Kyungsoo na kumportable na sa kama. “Mahal, paki-check yung message, please?”

 

Nawala na yung message preview pagkatingin ni Kyungsoo sa screen kaya inunlock na niya ang cellphone at sinwipe down ang notif bar. Matic ang kunot sa noo niya pagkakita sa pangalan ng sender. “Si Moonkyu.”

 

“Ano sabi?”

 

“Labas daw kayo. Tagal mo na daw hindi nagpaparamdam,” may sungit na ang tono nito kaya naman hindi na sinampay ni Jongin ng maayos ang ginamit na tuwalya para mahalin na ang mahal niya. Tumabi na siya sa nobyo at kumapit nang parang tuko.

 

Isang halik muna sa labi ni Kyungsoo bago siniksik ang mukha niya sa leeg nito. “Ikaw na magreply, mahal.”

 

Hindi naman na siya nagulat nang inangat ni Kyungsoo ang mukha niya para mahalikan siya, mas mariin, mas matagal. Hindi na din siya nagulat dahil sa tunog ng camera bago lumayo si Kyungsoo para bigyang pansin ulit ang cellphone niya. Alam din niya kung ano ang irereply nitong boyfriend niya sa best friend niya.

 

Bakit niya pipigilan eh ang cute kaya ni Kyungsoo pag nagseselos. Kahit wala naman siyang dapat pagselosan.

 

Pagsilip niya sa screen ng telepono niya, andun nag kissing picture nila na may caption na  _ sorry busy ako _ . He playfully snorted bago kinuha ang phone niya para ilagay sa bedside table. “Tulog na tayo, mahal.”

 

Walang reply kaya dumilat ulit si Jongin at nakita ang mga bilugang mata ni Kyungsoo, tingin ay may halong harot. “Ayoko namang magsinungaling sa best friend mo kaya dapat busy ka talaga.”

 

Napabungisngis si Jongin habang pumapaibabaw sa nobyo. “Oo nga naman. Paano ba ako naging busy, mahal?

 

Kyungsoo shrugged pero yung mga kamay niya nakakapit na sa mga balikat ni Jongin. “Bahala ka basta busy ka sakin.”

 

“Masusunod po, boss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayun tapos na :D sorry kung nadisappoint kayo huhuhu
> 
> nonetheless, salamat kasi nakarating kayo gang dito sa dulo ^^
> 
> ayun share ko lang no na ndi ko talaga hinighlight yung pa3rd party dito sa kwento kasi i believe na dapat bago mang-blame ng ibang tao, talk it out first sa partner mo
> 
> plus yes hindi talaga perfect si jongin, nagkamali siya pero what matters most is tinanggap niya na mali siya, nagapologize at bumawi
> 
> si kyungsoo naman nagtake ng risk kasi marupok charot pero ayun, kapag walang kikilos, wala talagang mangyayari
> 
> and im not claiming na applicable to to everyone, siguro sa iba pero dito sa au na to, at least
> 
> pwede nyo na ako awayin sa twitter (wag lang mxado harsh ah?)
> 
> SALAMAT ULIT! at dahil natapos ko to, treat ko sarili ko sa ramen uwu

**Author's Note:**

> welp wag nyo ako masyadong awayin ha? alam nyo namang mas hindi ko kaya na walang happy ending to HAHAHAHA sana nagustuhan niyo ang attempt ko to angst hindi ko alam kung effective kasi mababa ang tolerance ko for this HAHAHA
> 
> sorry na din kung medyo nakakalito ung pagswitch ng POV, sana naman hindi :P
> 
> kita kits!


End file.
